myths become reality pt1
by hyugalover001
Summary: Neji Hyuga thinks that his world is normal untill he meets a boy named Natsu Hanajima. And Lee doesn't want Natsu in his way of having Neji. Who will win Neji's heart Natsu or Lee?


**Here is chapter 2... Enjoy! Sorta in between M and T. M for Lee and other peoples language and Rape.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The real world**

Neji stared at the stone that read his mother's name." I didn't even know her but...It always felt like something in my life was missing. Everyone in the compound would give me sad looks when I was around. Heh... and then they would say how sorry they felt. But in the end all that sadness took my father over." Neji whispered." I was jealous of you when I first moved in with you Hinata." He scoffed."M-me? Why?" she stammered. Neji stood up and sighed." Because you at least you had a father. He actually paid attention to you. All my father did was cry or stay in his room." Neji hissed. Hinata patted Neji's back." You have me. I know I'm too quiet but I could change. If that makes you happy." She whispered. Neji slowly shook his head." No. My mom was just like you quiet, peaceful. You remind me of her so much." Neji smiled. " We need to head up to the gate. He's most likely on his way now." Neji said.

**Meanwhile...**

"What shall we do today Tenten?" Lee exclaimed." I'm suppose to meet Guy-sensei. So you will have to entertain yourself Lee." She said and ran off. " I'll just go see what Neji is doing." He cheered. _Yes I get to go see my Neji today!_ Lee blushed when he seen Neji at the gate."Hinata Neji! Good morning!" He called. Lee stopped and looked as a shadowy figure came into view." Hello are you Neji Hyuga?" The boy asked. Neji nodded and walked over to him." Yes I am. Are you Natsu?" He asked._ Who is this boy and how in the hell does he know Neji?!_ Lee stood in between Neji and Natsu." Lee? What are you doing?" Neji asked." How do you know him Neji?" Lee asked." Lady Tsunade told me to walk around with him and escort him around." Neji said and took the Natsu's string book bag." Let's go. I'm going to take you to your apartment, Okay?" Neji said. _I really want to get this over with so I can go 'home'. _Neji slipped by Lee and Hinata." Let's go Natsu." He whispered. _I will not loose Neji to that! _Lee glanced at Natsu." You will not get him." He hissed." So...Neji when did you move here?" Natsu muttered." I was born here."

"Oh. Do you have any siblings? Or a mom?" He asked. Neji stopped and glared at the ground. " Why do you care? It's not like it'll matter?" Neji hissed. "I'm sorry I brought it up. It's just that my mom died during a robbery. I didn't know her like that. I was three when she died." Natsu said. " I don't care. I'm just here to get you to your room. I'm not here to here your sob story." Neji said. _I wish I could just forget it! She's gone!" Get over it!" Neji cried._

**_Flashback..._**

_" I feel so sorry for the boy to loose his mother. And not to mention how Hizashi was when he found out."_

_"I heard that he can't even look at his son without crying. He really misses her." Stupid people. Why do they pity me? If one more person comes up to me saying how sorry they are or tell me how good of a person my mom was I will scream."Um Neji I heard that your mom died." Hinata whispered." Yeah so what of it?" Neji hissed." I just wanted to say that... If you need anything I'll be here for you." She smiled." That's **it **I have had it! Stop with the pity stop it it's not like I need it I never even knew her! Why don't you go tell my father that?! Huh?! I just want everyone to shut up!" Neji screamed. Hyashi walked over to him and picked him up." No let me go! Don't touch me!" Neji wailed." Stop it...please." Neji cried." Neji your mom wouldn't want you to be like this." Hyashi said to the small crying boy_.

**End Of Flashback...**

"Neji are you okay?"

"Yes." Neji said. A cold draft brushed past his wrist. _What the hell? When did I unwrap my_ arm?"Did you do this to yourself?" Natsu asked. Neji quickly pushed the boy away from him."What the...Did you look at my wrist?!" Neji hissed.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to you. Your wrist started to bleed and I didn't want you to bleed out." The bright eyed raven said. Neji glared feirce daggers into Natsu's eyes." Well, thanks for your concern that was not needed in the first place." Neji hissed pushing Natsu to the side._ I don't need anymore people trying to pry their noses into my business. All I want is for everyone to mind their own stupid lives. It makes me wounder how so many people can act so care free. They don't take time to think let alone notice how others feel._"Sorry for snapping at you. I'm just kind of out of it." Neji sighed.

* * *

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Enter." Tsunade murmured. Natsu carefully walked into the office to a rather irritated Hokage." And where have you been?" She asked." Um...This is a pritty big village and I stopped to eat." Natsu whined. Tsunade sighed and looked at Neji." I need to speak with him for just a moment." She said. Neji bowed and silently left the room." Natsu do you remember why I moved you down here with me?" She asked. A thick wave of silence weighed over Natsu and Tsunade." I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"But Atsuko-"

" I'm _not _Atsuko. I would rather wait and choose. Not rush into it. And if you think that Neji is the one, you are dead wrong because _he_ has already claimed him. And I don't even know him like that."

"That is why I want you to get to know Neji."

"Why Neji of all people?" Natsu hissed." You will understand soon enough." Tsunade smirked._God I hate it when she does this to me!_ "Fine you win Tsunade. Only because I worry about him." He pouted." Alright then, you can go."

**...**

" I'll see you tomorrow Neji." Natsu smiled and closed his door. _What did she talk to him about? He's been jumpy ever since we left._ As Neji reached the compound he noticed a figure moving inside his room." That's probably Hinata replacing my sheets with some new ones." He sighed and proceeded to open his door. But Neji was wrong It wasn't his shy cousin it was his team mate Lee." Lee what are you doing. I'm tired I want to go to bed. Please leave." Neji sighed. But something was off about him. His eyes they were filled with anger and sadness." What were you doing with him?" Lee hissed. "Lady Tsunade told me to escort him-"

"I don't care you could have turned it down! I mean come on Neji please tell me that you at least have the balls to turn down a stupid mission like that?!" Lee yelled." You are mine. And he needs to realize that." Lee growled. Before Neji got out of his room Lee threw him on the bed." Lee what the hell is wrong with you?!" Neji hissed. Lee roughly tied Neji's arms to the head board." I'm marking you as mine. No one can e_ver_ have you." Lee smiled. He ripped off Neji's shirt." S-stop Lee!" Neji yelled." Don't worry my little Neji. I'll make it enjoyable for you." Lee chuckled into Neji's ear before licking it.

" Don't worry my little Neji. I'll make it enjoyable for you." Lee chuckled into Neji's ear before licking it."Lee. Stop-"

_Slap!_

"I'm sick of your damn mouth. Stop whining whore." Lee said. He brutally smashed his lips onto Neji's. Lee tried to pry Neji's lips open to ravish his mouth and explore his inexperienced wet cavern Neji kept his lips locked together." Fine have it your way." Lee said yanking off Neji's pants and underwear. Neji's breath caught in his throat as he let out a muted scream. Lee took advantage of this moment and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Neji screamed into the kiss while crying. Lee ran his tongue over Neji's then sucked on it causing Neji to moan. Lee pulled away smiling." Didn't I tell you that you would like it?" Lee laughed." N-no. Lee this isn't you." Neji whimpered._This is the end. I'll be raped and no one will know. I knew it no one cared. They want me gone._Lee slipped his finger into Neji's hidden entrance." Aaah!" Neji moaned then bit his lip." I knew you would love it." Lee said and wrapped his lips around Neji's semi-hard on." Ah! P-please stop Lee!" Neji cried. Neji broke out of his thoughts when a sharp scream echoed off the walls."Neji! Are you okay?" Hinata called. She yanked the rope loose and covered Neji's lower half. But Neji wasn't paying attention."H-he...I...no." Neji cried. Quiet sobs escaped his swollen lips."Shhhhhh." Hinata whispered."Your okay." She said. Lady Tsunade rushed into Neji's room."Get Lee out of here Hyashi. Now! Neji I need you to calm down." Tsunade whispered. Neji nodded slowly wile rubbing his sore wrists."Tell me what Lee said to you."

"He told me he would make me his. A-and that no one could have me. What is he talking about?" Neji asked softly." I think it would be safer if I told youbefore someone killed you." She mumbled." What? Lady Tunade what's going on?" Neji asked." Neji do you believe in supernatural creatures?"

"Do you mean vampires and werewolves?"

"Yes. And witches?"

"No." Neji said._This has got to be a nightmare. This isn't real._"Neji I need you to listen to me. Lee isn't the same anymore. And you need to be able to protect yourself against him."

"What the hell do you mean_ not the same anymore_?!"

"Neji. Listen to me"

"No. You don't know him he's probably stressed or something!"

"Lee is a werewolf!" Tsunade yelled." A...what?"

"He's a were wolf and he will kill anyone who tries to take you away from him. That is why I called Natsu to guard you." Tsunade said."Tsunade do you want me to keep Neji at my house?" Natsu was standing in the door way." Yes. Do not let him out of your sight." Tsunade said


End file.
